


Mr Morton Creates the Universe

by BardicRaven



Category: Schoolhouse Rock
Genre: Creation, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Marriage, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicRaven/pseuds/BardicRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blend of fact & fiction, all typed up in neat little characters. :></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Morton Creates the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedi_penguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_penguin/gifts).



Mr Morton was astonished when, despite his shyness and lack of courage in the face of the woman he loved, she came and took him from his lowest-low to his highest-height.

One rose, and he was hooked, for life. :>

And he didn't mind a jot.

Yes, indeed, he and his(!) Pearl and his cat all rode off into the most glorious life imaginable.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. Pearl, what an absolutely perfect name for the absolutely most perfect person for him! :-)

She took the lead in things, most times, and he was more than happy to allow her to do so.

And then, other times, she would gently but firmly push him out into the spotlight of leadership himself.

And while that was far scarier, in time, he learned to be okay with that too.

He loved best when she would set out a Story for them to follow and then they would walk it together, sometimes with his kitty coming along for company and sometimes not.

She would lay out a trail for them to follow through the streets and parks of their small town. It would contain all sorts of fun things to do and to look at.

Sometimes, and this was most strange to him, Morton could almost swear that he saw words being written out of the corner of his mind's eye as they walked.

He started wondering about this.

What were the words saying?

Who was writing them?

Were they even there?

Gradually, by focusing his attention on them, he found he could start almost reading the words.

Then, over time, they got clearer and clearer.

And then he discovered an even more startling thing.

HE was the one writing the words!

And no sooner were those words out of his mind and typing themselves away above his head, then he and those around him were doing what they said!

Well!

He took this new responsibility very seriously indeed!

From then on, he made it his business only to allow the very best words to appear in their lives.

He took care of Pearl with his words as carefully as he took care of her with his actions and his body.

His Pearl was a treasure to be valued and cherished above all else! :-)

So, whether he was out and about on some errand for her, or in his room typing the poetry that supported them, or in their bedroom worshipping her with his body, he made sure that only the best happenings ever came near her.

They were a real couple, so sometimes, despite his best efforts, the words were not as kind as he would like.

But he did the best he could and it seemed to work out well enough.

He wasn't sure whether or not to share this secret with her. He didn't want her to worry about him, or feel pressured by the responsibility he was shouldering on her behalf.

Then one day, the secret slipped out. He was so appalled at what he had said that he held his hands over his face as if by doing so he could shove the words back inside.

He was so mortified by what he had done that it took him a while to realize what she was saying.

She was saying that she'd been doing the same thing too!

The words and everything? he asked.

Yes, the words and everything, she replied.

He laughed from pure joy. So the burden WASN'T all his then. She'd been writing her own words all along!

And she cared enough to make sure they were as good as they could be too!

He didn't think he could love her any more than he already did, but he soon discovered he was wrong.

He DID love her even more, now that he knew she was taking just as much care in creating their Universe as he was.

And so, they continued to live happily ever after, doing what the words told them to do. :>


End file.
